25 Days of Nedcy
by NancyDfan
Summary: Celebrate the holidays with 25 Days of Nedcy drabbles!
1. Intro - Table of Contents

This Christmas I am writing 25 different Christmas drabbles for Nancy and Ned in a large collection. They are all pretty much sickeningly, sweet fluff - because we don't eat enough candy over the holidays right? But I did receive a large variety of requests so I hope there's a little something for everyone. All the drabbles are unrelated. This not one individual story. Merely a collection of short stories.

This page will be updated with each new drabble's title as well as rating. I already have 25 story ideas so sorry no more requests for this specific series. However, I am willing to write you something. Simply message me.

These will vary from G to PG. Language will almost always be present. Other than that, I will post specific warnings on each drabble when necessary.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

**25 Days of Nedcy **

**1. A Special Christmas Gift, Rating: G**

**2. Hot Chocolate and Snow Kisses, Rating: PG**

**3. Baking Our Love, Rating: PG**

**4. Ice Skating, Rating: PG **

**5. Twas the Night Before Christmas, Rating: G**

**6. Always Have You, Rating: G**

**7. Snowball Fight, Rating: PG**

**8. Tree Decorating, Rating: PG**

**9. Fancy Meeting You, Rating: PG**


	2. A Special Christmas Gift

**Day 1 : Nancy surprises Ned with the greatest gift she's ever given. **

**Rating: G**

* * *

><p>"You hate it."<p>

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do. I can see it on your face."

"Ned, I love it. I really do. It's perfect!"

Nancy reads the clear disbelief on her husband's face. "Yeah, which is why your face fell the minute you opened up the box."

"No, Ned, it's called shock. I've been looking at this coat for months, but it was too expensive," she pets the corner of the fabric. "I can't even imagine how you paid for this."

"I mugged some old lady," Ned smirks and plants a soft kiss on her lips. "Hope you don't mind."

Nancy smiles. "What's Christmas without a few violent acts?" she pauses. "I'm afraid my present for you won't add up."

"I've got you. What more could I want?"

"Oh, Ned," Nancy slaps his arm slightly. "You're sweet, but that's not true. I want to get you something just as nice. I want you to love my gift."

Ned waves her concerns off. "Since when have I ever hated your gifts?"

"About a dozen ties, that tea from London – oh and that pear tree I got you last year."

"Okay, so maybe you haven't always been spot on, but it's the thought that counts," Ned taps her nose lightly. "And if it's from you, I can handle ugly ties and terrible tea. Plus, think of all the pears we got this year! Even if it was missing a partridge."

Nancy giggles. "Until Togo killed it."

"Yeah, that wasn't too nice of him," Ned responds with a grin. "I think he pooped that stuff for a week."

The couple laughs for several moments before they fall silent. Nancy feels Ned watching her, and she twists her hair out of nervous habit.

"So," Ned begins. "Do I at least get to see this so-called terrible gift? Or is it so terrible that I can't even look at it?"

Nancy nods. "Yeah, of course. You can't return this one though. You're stuck with it no matter what."

"Bring it on!"

She wavers for a second but finally produces a small white box with ribbon tied in a bow on top. It's simple – just the way she likes it.

Ned stares at the box for a second. "Will it explode in my face when I open it?"

"No, silly."

"Clowns?"

"Ned!"

"What?" he protests. "A guy can't be too careful."

"Just open it."

Ned complies and lifts the lid away. Nancy has wrapped the small gift in a bundle of tissue paper, and she watches in slight amusement as Ned rips at each side.

"You sure didn't make it easy for me."

"I figured it was worth the surprise."

"Yeah, right," Ned replies as the gift tumbles to the ground. He picks it up slowly and freezes. Nancy locks eyes with him for a second as he turns the item in his hand. "Nancy?"

She smiles with slight nervousness. "Yes, Ned. It's real."

Nancy sees her husband stare at the two small lines. "You're, um, we're going to have a child?" She nods again, and Ned scoops her into a hug. "Nancy, I can't, I can't even begin to express myself."

"You're okay with it?"

"Nancy," Ned chokes. "This is the greatest gift you've ever given me."

"Hey," she kisses him. "You helped too."

Ned grins before placing a small kiss on her forehead and then her stomach. "Merry Christmas, my family."


	3. Hot Chocolate and Snow Kisses

**Day 2: Hot Chocolate and Snow Kisses**

**Nancy and Ned take a stroll through town despite the freezing weather and find warmth from each other**

**Rating: PG - slight language and innuendos**

* * *

><p>Nancy grins up at the twinkling lights. The night is clear and crisp, and she breathes in the Christmas spirit.<p>

"It's freezing out here," a deep voice cuts into her thoughts.

Nancy nudges him. "I love it."

Ned blows into his hands. "Yeah, but I'm freezing my-"

"Hey!" Nancy cuts off. "Keep it Disney."

"Sure. Whatever you say. I'm telling you it isn't gonna do either of us any good if I get frostbite down there."

"Drama queen."

"Damn right."

Nancy chuckles lightly. "Cheer up, Ned. It's Christmas time."

Ned wraps an arm around her. "I know." He pecks her nose. "Just call me the Grinch."

"So, your heart has the opportunity to grow three sizes this day?"

Ned's laughter tickles her ear. "Stranger things have happened."

Nancy snuggles into his chest, and the pair strolls down the avenue. Despite the cold, Nancy feels warm inside. Even Ned grabs her with enthusiasm at the sight of a particularly beautiful Christmas display.

A sharp ring of the bell draws Nancy's attention to a nearby stand. Warm cocoa reaches her nose, and she pulls Ned towards the smell.

"Ned, look! Hot chocolate. Let's get some."

"I could go for cup."

The couple purchase their drinks, and Nancy nestles the warmth in her hand. They drift to a pair of benches nearby and settle in.

"This was a good idea," Ned begins a few moments later.

"How many times do I have to tell you all my ideas are brilliant?"

Ned scoffs. "After you stop trying to kill me with them."

"I told you. Brilliant."

"Sure, Ms. Whip-Cream-Mustache."

Nancy wipes her mouth. "It's the latest fashion. Get with the times, bud."

"So, I'm your bud now?"

"Friends with benefits."

"Hey, what happened to keeping it Disney?"

Nancy shakes her head. "Wow. Mind in the gutter. I'm talking insurance. That sweet little cottage your family owns."

"And here I thought you married me because you loved my personality so much."

"Get with the program."

Ned laughs and pulls her into him. He kisses the top of her head, and she settles into the contentment of warm cocoa and her husband beside her.

Light snow begins to fall shortly, and Nancy catches the first few on her tongue. She feels the touches of snow burying within her hair.

Nancy glances up at Ned. "Your nose is very pink."

"Thanks for noticing, detective."

"Mhm, welcome."

"You better have found something amazing for me tonight with all my color changing body parts."

"Nah, I'm not getting you anything for Christmas. You've got me. What more could you want?"

Nancy feels his laughter rumble in his chest. She sighs and wraps her arms around him. Her chin plants on his chest as she stares up at him.

Ned grins at her and flicks at a snowflake resting on her nose. "You know, you got me that last year."

Nancy scrunches her nose. "I know."

Ned leans down and brushes a kiss across her lips. "But you know what? You're still the best gift I've ever got."

And with that, Nancy smiles. "And you are mine."


	4. Baking Our Love

**Day 3: Baking Our Love**

**Cookies might sound like a great gift for Christmas. Special bonuses inside make them even better. **

**Rating: PG - some language **

* * *

><p>"This is the dumbest gift idea you've ever come up with."<p>

"It is not."

"And I'm a mess. We're a mess. This kitchen is a mess."

Nancy flicks flour on her husband. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ned wipes the flour from his eye lids. "You know what? I could retort with this bowl of flour, but I'm not. Nope. Instead, I'm going to leave you to clean up while I get this flour out of my hair."

"Get back here, Ned. Seriously? Take a joke. Ned!" Nancy groans and looks around at the mess. "Bummer."

She sighs and grabs the nearest bowl; she's not happy Ned left her with all the cleanup, but it was her idea after all. And she did flick the flour. Nancy is halfway through the dishes when Ned returns and begins to clean up a nearby counter. Nancy feels the annoyance radiating off her husband and guesses he's calculating about sixteen different revenge plans.

"Never again," Ned growls.

"Thanks for the news flash, Ned. I kinda already got that."

"Well, sometimes you never know with you. For example, I think making everyone cookies for Christmas is a bad idea, Nancy. I really don't think we should make everyone cookies, Nancy. Don't you think gift cards are a better idea, _Nancy_?"

Nancy huffs. "If you hadn't been such a cry baby, this wouldn't have been a problem."

"It became a problem, Nancy, when you insisted on doing something I wanted no part of. Do you think spending an entire Saturday baking cookies sounds fun to me? It's football season! I wanted to watch football!"

Nancy rolls her eyes. "You didn't have a problem this morning."

Ned throws up his hands. "I was trying to be nice. It's Christmas. I didn't expect to be buried three feet in flour for six hours."

"Then leave! Don't help. I don't need it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Nancy watches Ned storm from the room. She's angry and frustrated, and she doesn't have time for this. She glances at the mess in the kitchen and feels her temper boil.

It doesn't take her long to clean the remaining the counters and dishes, and she soon has each packaged cookie jar displayed beautifully. Nancy steps back and admires her work. Ned might hate it, but each package looks perfect enough for a Martha Stewart magazine.

Nancy places the final jar on the counter and sighs with contentment. She sets to change out of her clothes but pauses at the doorway. "Oh, my ring!"

She walks to the sink where a small container rests above the sink. It is the home of her rings when she's on kitchen duty. Nancy opens the box and gasps.

The ring is missing.

Nancy frantically moves bowls and looks through cabinets. She holds each cookie jar and even resorts to sorting through the trash. No ring.

Ned is relaxing in a recliner when Nancy rushes in. He looks up at her. "What?"

"Where's my ring?"

"How the hell should I know? It's your ring."

"Well, it's gone!"

"What?"

"Did you hide it?"

Ned snorts. "Why would I do that?"

"To get back at me."

"You're insane, Nancy. I'm pissed at you. I'm not going to hide something that cost a few months' worth of pay!"

Nancy takes in a sharp breath. "It's gone then. I, I checked my ring container. It's not there. I checked the trash, the counter, the bowls, the cabinets-It's gone. Ned, my ring is gone!"

Ned is beside Nancy before she realizes. "Shh, hey look at me. We'll find it, okay? Where'd you have it last?"

"I don't remember."

"Okay. I'll check the kitchen again, and you look in our room. Okay?"

Nancy nods and sets out. Each room she looks into produces zero rings. She's nearly in tears when she heads back to the kitchen and spots Ned holding a cookie jar.

"Didn't find it?"

Nancy shakes her head.

Ned hands her the cookie jar. "Nancy, were you wearing your ring when we baked the cookies?"

"I don't know."

Her husband sighs. "You were, weren't you? Nancy."

"Ned, these cookies are going all over the country. What if my ring is in one?"

"I guess, well, I guess we have to look."

Nancy's jaw drops. "Ned!"

"What? You want your ring shipped off to New Mexico?"

"No."

"Well."

"Fine," she concedes. "We'll break the cookies."

They eat a few and smash several dozen more. Nancy feels a part of her soul crushing with each cookie they destroy.

"At least these cookies taste delicious," Ned offers.

"But no one will know! Look at all our hard work ruined."

Ned shrugs. "I told you it was-" he stops as a cookie collides with his face.

"Shut up."

Ned knocks the crumbs from himself. "So that's how you want to do this." He grabs a cookie and smashes it against her head.

Nancy reaches for ammunition and aims them. Cookies fly across the room as laughter floods the air. The cookies are almost gone when Ned clutches his face.

"Ow! What the hell are you throwing at me?"

Nancy snorts. "Cookies, dummy. Wait, my ring!" She dives towards the pile beneath her husband and sorts through the mess until her hand grasps metal. "My ring!"

"Well, look at that," Ned whispers.

Nancy feels tears on her cheeks. "My ring."

"Hey, hey now," Ned murmurs into her hair. He wipes away her tears. "It's okay. See? We found it. No need to cry."

"I thought I'd lost it for good!"

"Well, no more tears. At least not on the ring's account. If you must cry, look at our kitchen."

Nancy does and groans. "I'm not cleaning that up."

"Yes, you are. This is your mess too."

"This sucks."

"Hey, I tried to tell you this was a terrible idea."

"Shut up, Ned."

She hears him chuckle. "Can we at least buy gift cards now?"

"You know it."

Ned grins. "So, who's up for cookies?"

"Seriously, don't bring up cookies to me anytime soon."

"Cookies."

"Ned."

"Cookies."

"Ned, I'm serious."

"Mhm, cookies."

"I'm gonna kill you, and I know how to get away with it."

"Cookies."

"Ned."

"Cookies."

"Ned!"


	5. Ice Skating

**Day 4: Nancy convinces Ned ice skating will be the greatest thrill of their lives. Ned's not so sure. **

**Rating: G – one use of language**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Come on."

"No."

"It's fun. You'll love it."

"No, Nancy, I won't. I'm happy to watch you from afar."

Nancy places her hand upon her hips. "It's ice skating, Ned."

"You're a master at everything, Nancy. I'm a master of nothing."

"You play football," Nancy protests.

Ned rolls his eyes. "Right because they have anything in common. I might as well sign up for billiards."

Nancy pouts. "Please?"

"Don't use the puppy dog look on me."

"Please? For me?"

Nancy sees her husband's resolve break. "Fine. Let's rent a pair of skates. I'm gonna regret it. I know it. But let's do it anyway."

"Yay!" Nancy jumps with excitement. She pulls him to the station, and Ned wears a pair of skates in no time.

"Uh, you sure you want me to do this?" Ned looks uneasily at the ice.

Nancy pats him for reassurance. "Yes, it'll be fun. Trust me."

Ned snorts. "Right. I'm screwed."

The pair slide onto the ice. Ned moves gingerly while she twirls.

"Come on, Ned. Like this," Nancy grabs her husband's hand and pulls him across the ice.

"Nancy-"

"You're doing great, Ned."

"I don't know about this."

"You're fine, Ned. Look how far you've come."

Ned glances down, and Nancy feels his grip tighten.

"You've got this."

Nancy guides Ned across the ice, and she watches as he pulls farther apart.

"Hey, I think I've got the handle of it."

Nancy grins. "I think you do."

Ned moves along the ice, and Nancy follow gracefully.

"Having fun?"

"Oh, yeah," Ned responds. "Hey, can you teach me that spin you did?"

Nancy hesitates. "Are you sure?"

"Come on, Nance. I'm a natural. Look at how-ahh!"

"Ned!" Nancy cries in horror. Ned lands with a loud thump on the ice. "Ned. Ned! Are you okay?"

To her surprise, Ned laughs. "Yeah. Well, my prides wounded, but no broken bones. My ass hurts though."

"Here, let me help you up," Nancy holds out her hands to assist Ned. Instead, she crashes on him.

"Ow," Ned complains.

"Sorry, babe," Nancy blushes. "You want to try that again?"

Ned grunts. "Not a chance. I already won't be able to sit for a week. Right now I just want to disconnect my butt from the ice. Maybe next time."

Nancy grins. "Of course, Ned."


	6. Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Wow, no wifi is the pits. I have been struggling to get a connection for the past few days and finally have a signal. So I'm posting this one before it cuts out. Yikes! **

**This is one is short, but it's a drabble series so I guess it's to be expected. But this is really short. Ha **

**Day 5: Twas the Night Before Christmas **

**Rating: G**

* * *

><p>"But we don't want to go to bed."<p>

"Yeah, we're not tired."

Ned looks down at their children. "But it's bedtime, and Mommy and Daddy are tired."

"We don't care," Ben announces. "We want to see Santa!"

"Santa won't come if you're awake."

"No bed," Lizzie echoes.

Nancy watches her husband sigh with frustration. He glances over at her. She merely shrugs. "Okay. Fine. How about this? I tell you a story, and then you go to bed. That sound good to you?"

"Yeah!" the children chorus.

"Okay, come here and let me tell you a story," Ned taps Lizzie's nose before beginning. "Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, everyone was stirring except for a mouse. Lizzie and Ben, they refused to sleep, for Santa Claus they wished to meet. So daddy and mommy in the living room gathered around in hope that sleep would soon be found."

Nancy smiles at her family. She watches Ben and Lizzie slowly close their eyes. Before long, the pair slouches against each other.

Ned continues his story as their children fall asleep. He motions for Nancy, and she pulls Lizzie into her arms. Ned follows with Ben.

They tuck their bundles into the beds and move to leave. Ned turns back and whispers. "Now that sugar plum and candies dance in their head, mom and dad can go bed.

Nancy chuckles. "You're a dork."

"Hey, I thought I was pretty clever."

"You're that too."

"Good to hear. I can't lose that," he nudges her. "But hey, I was thinking about us having some fun."

Nancy raises an eyebrow. "I could go for that."

_*Two minutes later*_

"This is the best idea you've ever had."

"Isn't it?"

"Hey, do have any snowmen?" Nancy asks over her cards.

"Go caroling."

Nancy pulls a card from the deck. "Ha! A snowman. I got a match. I win!"

Ned squints. "I concede but only if you hand me another cookie."

Nancy passes the plate. "Rematch?"

"You're on."


	7. Always Have You

**I am not ignoring this series; I promise. But I am struggling to get wifi a lot right now. So what I am going to do is post the very Christmas-y drabbles first and then leave the general wintery ones for after that in case we hit past Christmas which probably will happen at this point. **

**Any case, to the good stuff – or semi-good stuff – or just stuff…**

**Day 6: Always Have You**

**Nancy and Ned sit together their first Christmas after the kids. **

**Rating: G**

**Warnings: Old Age**

* * *

><p>"Ned, honey, do you want something to drink?" Nancy calls from the kitchen.<p>

"No, I'm good but thanks anyway."

Nancy walks over and settles next to Ned. A hot cup of tea nestles in her hand. Ned pulls her in closer and kisses her forehead, and Nancy hums with contentment.

"The candles look nice," Ned begins.

"Yes, they do," Nancy agrees. "I'm glad you let me light them even though you've been coughing all week."

"What does breathing matter?" Ned smirks. "Besides, it's a tradition."

"It's that. Some of those candleholders are really old."

The pair grows silent as they watch the candles flicker. Nancy sips at her tea and basks in the warmth of her spouse.

"It sure is quiet in here."

Ned turns to her. "Yeah, just a little."

"Do you miss the kids?"

Nancy watches him nod. "Of course I do. It's be weird not too, but they'll be here tomorrow evening. They haven't totally forgotten us yet."

"Geez, thanks, Ned. What a vote of confidence."

He chuckles. "I know, aren't I?" Ned grasps Nancy's hand. "Listen, Nance, the kids are bound to forget about coming around. We did the same. It's okay. And, honestly, as long as I have you, it'll be a merry Christmas to me."

Nancy smiles and snuggles closer. "You've always been so good to me, Ned. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't worry, Nancy," he taps her nose. "I plan on spending many more Christmases with you right here on this couch."

"I'd like that. You and me. Together as it should be."


	8. Snowball Fight

**Don't freak out, but I am posting two days in a row. Ha! **

**I really like this one. It's goofy, but I do. I can't help it. **

**Day 7: Snowball Fight**

**Fighting leads to snowball fights which leads to kissing. Who can argue with that? **

**Rating: PG – language**

* * *

><p>"Damn snow."<p>

"What did you say, honey?" Nancy sits down her knife.

"Snow!" Ned calls. "We've got snow outside."

"Of course we do," Nancy answers as she enters their living room. "You'd know that if you didn't fall asleep during the news."

"I do not!" Ned protests.

"Whatever you say, dear," Nancy responds as she heads back to her cutting.

"I do not."

"Okay," Nancy rolls her eyes. She hears her husband muttering. "You know I have excellent hearing, right, Ned?"

"'Excellent hearing. You know that, Ned. Blah, blah, blah,'" Ned mumbles. "I'm going out to shovel the snow. At least it doesn't mock me."

"Except when you slipped on it last year."

"You know what, Nancy?" Ned stops. "You're not worth it."

Nancy hears the door slam. She chuckles and finishes the vegetables. The detective peaks out the window and spies her husband shoveling. An evil grin forms on her lips, and she rushes to the hall closet.

Ned is muttering to himself as she sneaks up behind him. Nancy scoops a handful of snow and tosses it at his head.

"Ow! What the hell?" Ned turns and growls as he sees Nancy. "Are you serious right now?

Nancy purses her lips. "Hmm. Yeah."

"That's it."

Nancy is on her back before she knows it. Ned drops on her a pile of snow, and Nancy thrashes away.

"Still love the snow, Nance?"

"Only when it's in your face," she throws another ball, and it connects with Ned's face.

"Likewise," Ned launches a torrent of snowballs, and Nancy ducks behind a bush.

She races around the house and feels Ned steps behind. A snowball whizzes by her head, and Nancy backs into the wall. When Ned sneaks by, she drops snow down his shirt and rushes away.

"Get back here!" Ned calls.

"Never," Nancy shouts.

She can hear his feet crunch in the snow. His arms wrap around her, and they crash to the ground. Cold, wetness shocks her as she feels snow sliding down her shirt. "Foul! Foul! It's in my bra!" Nancy frantically knocks out the snow. "You douchebag."

"Ha! Serves you right."

Nancy pouts for a second before bursting into laughter. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Hey," she slaps him.

"Doesn't work for us?"

"Yeah, no."

"What about this?" Ned connects with her lips.

"Mhm, I think I could deal with that."

"Good. Then you won't mind a few more," Ned presses kisses on Nancy's lips, and she's certain she wouldn't complain if she could.


	9. Tree Decorating

**Day 8: Nancy and Ned decorate tree. Well, Ned decorates while Nancy watches. **

**Rating: PG – there's a bit of a suggestive part**

* * *

><p>Nancy jumps as a large box crashes to the ground. She turns sharply. "Ned, what are you doing?"<p>

"Pulling out all 600 ornaments we apparently own," Ned grunts. "When did we get so many?"

"I have no idea. Probably that year you ordered dozens on Etsy."

Ned looks up. "That was you, Nancy. You felt bad for Bess and her failed craft shop."

"Whatever. The point is we don't have enough room for them all. I have no idea why you thought bringing up every box was a good idea."

"No ornament left behind, Nan."

Nancy sighs. "We have a tiny tree, Ned. They won't all fit."

Ned smirks. "Watch me."

"Crash and burn, buddy."

Ned wiggles his brows. "Watch the master in action."

"Oh, I'm watching alright," Nancy reaches for a glass in a nearby china cabinet. "I bet you can't do it."

She hears Ned sputter behind her. "You doubt me? You don't think I can do it?"

"Oh, I know you can't."

Determination crosses Ned's face. "You just watch me."

Nancy smirks. "You're on."

Ned opens the nearest bin and frowns into the boxes of ornaments. He groans momentarily but plasters a smile on his face when Nancy looks at him.

Nancy chuckles and walks into the kitchen. She pours herself a drink before relaxing into a nearby chair.

Outside of an occasional grunt, the living room is silent. Nancy sips at her liquor. She checks the messages on her phone and flips through a nearby magazine.

"How's it going?"

"Peachy," Ned retorts. "Quit asking."

"I was merely engaging in lively conversation," Nancy answers.

Ned stops. "No, you're not. You're tryin to distract me so I'll give up."

"So that's what I'm doing here?"

"Your intimidation won't work. I'm not that dumb."

"I never said that, Ned," Nancy coos.

"Yeah, sure," Ned adds before turning back to the tree. "Will you let me finish my work in peace?"

Nancy merely smiles and leaves her husband to finish. It takes forever, and Ned bites back at least a dozen curses. Finally, Ned collapses into the seat across clearly exhausted but with an odd look of pride on his face.

"You didn't think I could do it but look at that, Nancy. Just look at that."

"I always had faith in you," Nancy remarks.

"Yeah, right. That's exactly why you watched me put all the ornaments on the tree."

"That's exactly what I did."

Ned pauses as realization crosses his face. "Wait, did you, did you trick me into decorating the tree by myself?"

"Maybe."

"Nancy!"

"I didn't feel like decorating this year," she shrugs. "Hey, you were the one who said you were too dumb to fall for my tricks."

Ned pulls her from the chair. "Not funny."

"I think I'm hilarious."

Ned hoists her into his arms. "How's this for funny?"

"Don't make me kick your butt."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Ned! Stop! Put me down!" Nancy cries.

"Oh, I'm gonna put you down alright."

Ned carries Nancy into their bedroom before dropping her on the bed.

"Does that work?"

"You're a douchebag."

Ned plants a kiss upon her lips. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cause I can stop here, and douchebags don't."

Nancy bites up. "Yeah, I know. Don't though."

Ned licks softly at her neck before tickling her with a murmur. "I like how you think."

"Is it worth decorating the whole tree without me?"

Ned grins. "Oh yeah."


	10. Fancy Meeting You

**Day 9: Potential car thieves make amazing boyfriends **

**Rating: PG – language, slight sexual ****innuendos**

**I'm particularly fond of this one for no good reason outside it's a little different than some of my other married, happy bliss. Not that this is sad; it's merely a different side of fluff.**

* * *

><p>"Hey there, stranger. Didn't think you were gonna make it."<p>

Nancy scans the crowd and almost blushes when her eyes catch Bess rushing to her. "I'm full of surprises."

"Well, you look fabulous," Bess announces and passes her a drink. "Here. You'll need it."

"You look like you've had three of these already."

"Six, Nan, six. Have a little faith in me," Bess turns them away from two men approaching. "Look, Nance, there's not a decent man here. I have looked everywhere. It's like every decent man from here to Chicago was either carted off by aliens or is, sadly, already taken."

"Bess, I appreciate what you're doing, but I don't need-"

"I know. I know. You don't need a man, and you're right. But I want you to have one. Especially since the last three, uh, kinda, well," Bess hesitates.

"Went screaming into the night?" Nancy folds her arms. "You don't have to coddle me, Bess. I know what happened and honestly? I don't care. I know I'm a lot to handle. Things like that don't surprise me."

"There has to be a man out there somewhere."

"I'm sure someone will come along eventually. But if not?" Nancy shrugs. "I've got me, myself, and I, and we make quite the threesome."

"Nancy!"

She chuckles. "Just clarifying any confusion you had, Bess."

"I've got you loud and clear."

Nancy sips the wine. "I could give you more-oh my God!"

"What, Nancy? Nancy, what is it? What's going on?"

"That wind! Look at it!"

Bess breathes, "Nancy, you don't react like that over the wind unless it's a damn hurricane."

"Are you serious? Look at that wind! It's going to blow that tree over!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Yeah, so, my car is parked under that tree."

"Oh," Bess offers.

"Oh. Oh is right," Nancy rolls her eyes. "Excuse me. I'm moving my car before a freaking tree falls on it. 'Merry Christmas, Nancy. Here's your smashed car.'"

Nancy races from the house and across the gravel drive. She is nearly at her car when she sees the headlights flutter on and the car begin to move.

"That's my car! That's my car. Hey. Hey! That's my car! Get back here!"

Nancy chases after her car and nearly collides into the back bumper when it stops a short distance away. A tall figure emerges, and although it's dark, Nancy makes out a wide grin.

"Sorry. This your car?"

"Yes," Nancy gasps. "What were you doing? Stealing it?"

The man looks amused. "And I got out and talked to you? I'm sure I would make a rotten car thief, but even I know not to do that."

Nancy manages a smile. "Alright, I believe you, but what were you doing driving off in my car?"

"That tree over there?" he nods to the swaying tree. "It's about to fall over. I was moving all the nearby vehicles."

"My car was locked."

"I just hotwired it."

"You what?"

He shrugs. "It's not that hard. Nice car by the way. '78?"

Nancy nods slowly. "You hotwired my car?"

"I thought we covered this already."

"How do you even know how to do that?"

"Well, in between classes and football practice, I like to steal cars." Nancy gapes. "Hey, you have your hobbies; I have mine."

Nancy snorts. "Okay, well, in any case, thank you I guess. I appreciate the gesture. I'll, I'll, uh, see you inside?"

"Yes, you will," he smiles.

Nancy turns to head back inside the home. Something holds her place, and she knows it's now or never.

"Hey, would you like to maybe cut out and go get coffee or something?"

The young man looks surprised, and Nancy can't blame him. She did just accuse him of trying to steal her car, but there is something about him that intrigues her.

"You want to have coffee? With me? The brazen car thief?"

Did she mention the sparkle in his eyes?

"I have low standards."

"Ah, I see," he winks. "I think I can manage that. This party isn't exactly fun anyway."

Nancy groans. "I didn't even want to come. My friend dragged me here. I don't even know who's hosting."

The man shrugs. "Some rich inventor. I don't think anyone really likes him. Surprised no one's burned his place down."

Nancy nudges him. "Into arson as well?"

"I'm full of surprises. Besides, I hear he's a real ass. He probably deserves it."

"I'll know where to look then when I hear of the fire," Nancy chuckles. "My name's Nancy by the way. Nancy Drew."

He turns with a grin. "Ned Nickerson."


End file.
